vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Freya
The relationship between the half-siblings, Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, and the witch Freya Mikaelson. History Klaus and Freya never met as children. Their parents, Mikael and Esther, left Europe after alledgedly losing Freya to a plague. Niklaus was born in the New World, never knowing the sister he believed died in Europe. Known only to Esther and Finn, their brother, Freya had not died but had been taken by Dahlia, Esther's sister, as part of a deal between the two to make Esther fertile. Freya was therefore raised by Dahlia. While Freya was raised and used by Dahlia for her magic, suffering her abuse, Niklaus was raised by Mikael and was also abused by him. Klaus later claimed that both he and Freya at least both knew the suffering that came from being raised by an abusive parent. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In Sanctuary, Freya tells Rebekah to tell their brothers to be on their best behavior before escaping. In They All Asked For You, Freya and Klaus finally meet in person. She proposes a deal with him to help her kill Dahlia. However, Klaus rejected this offer as he is suspicious of his sister's true motives. broke Freya's neck to make sure that she is indestructible.]] In Save My Soul, Klaus invites her over so he could have intel on Dahlia that way he could protect Hope, but he's still suspicious of her. Freya tells him that they both have something in common "immortal and impervious to harm" calling herself cursed. Klaus snaps her neck to test if its true and tells his brother and other sister. He suspects Freya isn't telling them something important about her history with their aunt. When Freya heals, she is upset when Klaus states he still doesn't see her as a sister. Angry, she tells about the final straw with their aunt. Which was the day she killed the father of Freya's son and how she lost him when she attempted suicide. Klaus gives her a look almost as though he is sympathizing with her seeing as he knows its like to lose a kid. However, he still doesn't let his guard down. threatens Freya.]] In Exquisite Corpse, Klaus asks Freya to put Rebekah back into her original body. Klaus says he knows Freya, can not be killed, but he said he could try. Freya said that returning Rebekah back into her body will be difficult, Klaus decides to takes Freya to their mother, Esther, to see the exact spell. Understand where Klaus brought her, Freya became furious and was about to get out because she did not want to see their mother, but Klaus did not allowing it and made Esther honestly answer their questions. When Freya comes up with the idea to make Klaus an anchor to bring Rebekah back into body, Esther assures Klaus that Freya is not the same as she remembers her and says that if Klaus allows his elder half-sister to get into his head, she will learns all his secrets. When Elijah comes, gets into a disagreement with Klaus about how to save Rebekah, Freya finally tired of Klaus' discussion about the return of Rebekah in her body, and then Freya shows that the chains restraining magic are nothing to her. She easily breaks them, and snap of her fingers neutralizes Klaus. Klaus hesitates to trust Freya, but for the sake of Rebekah agrees to be an anchor for Freya, and then she finally gets into his mind, and learns about his past and current plans. Later, when Rebekah regained control over the body of Eva, Freya sat in the bar after dedication into a coven of witches New Orleans. She asked did her half-brother came again to check her. Then it becomes clear that Klaus still does not trust Freya, and then she uses the information extracted from his head, forcing Klaus to feel uncomfortable. Freya apologizes, saying that it was rude of her to her say those things. She says that once she too was alone as he was. When Freya intends to leave Klaus grabs her by the elbow and does not allow her to pull away, Freya grins and says that there might be another way. Freya returns to Esther, and said that she was wrong about her, and that she hates Dahlia, but Esther was right that Freya penetrated Klaus' thoughts, and realized that they could never be allies. Freya said to Esther that Klaus would never trust her and then, Freya said she has no choice but to turn their siblings against Klaus, one after the other. After disclose her plans regarding Klaus, Freya destroys Esther, and says that she will not be able to see how Freya carry out her plan. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, it is revealed that Klaus is somewhat jealous of Freya and of the affection that Mikael shows for her, since Klaus never received anything but hostility. Klaus pins Mikael against a wall and stakes him with the White Oak Stake. Freya struggles to reach for her father, but is encased in Elijah's arms and can only watch helplessly as her father falls and bursts into flames. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya is mourning Mikael and is furious with Klaus for his murder. She tries to give both Rebekah and Elijah an ultimatum; that it was either her or Klaus. While neither are happy about the prospect of choosing one side or the other, The siblings later take down Klaus with the Gold Dagger. Freya is the last face that Klaus sees before he falls. In City Beneath The Sea, They never interacted, as Klaus had a dagger in his heart. However, unknown to anyone but Klaus, Dahlia put a spell on him while he was daggered, and let him inside her head to see some of her past - with Esther, and then with Freya. Dahlia explained to her distrustful nephew that first born witches in her and Esther bloodline have great powers that they sometimes cannot control. So she showed him her past with Freya - trying to teach the young witch how to control her magic. In Fire with Fire, Klaus and Dahlia teamed up against Elijah, Freya, and Rebekah - though they discovered that Klaus was only pretending to be Dahlia's ally. In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus neutralizes Dahlia after convincing her to link herself to him. As Freya and their other siblings debate what to do with them, she prooposes to kill them both, using the white oak stake. She later tries to kill Klaus but admits to Marcel that she doesn't want to do it because he is the family she always wanted. At that moment, Klaus wakes and calls her "sister", finally accepting her. Klaus clenched hand Freya and she changed her mind, she helped him to his feet and at a time when Dahlia awoke, Klaus and Freya, standing together against her on the basis on each other. Later, when it became possible to kill Dahlia, Klaus, along with Elijah, Rebekah and Esther came to rescue Freya, and kill their aunt. After Dahlia's death, he asks her to help him raise Hope. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, with six months following the demise of their aunt, it seems Klaus has accepted Freya as his sister. He is no longer hostile towards her, as they are able to have a peaceful conversation with each other. He even asked Freya to be Hope's mentor, as she would teach her niece about magic and prevent what was to follow with Hope's uncontrolled powers. Freya gladly accepted the offer. In You Hung the Moon, Klaus asks Freya to perform a locator spell on Hayley, who is missing at the time. However, Freya is unable to track down Hayley due to Davina's cloaking spell. Elijah and Klaus later ask Freya to confirm a prophecy about the three remaining Original Vampires. As Freya was bleeding out the ear Klaus and Elijah looked worried about Freya. Although with certain difficulties, Freya does confirm Alexis' prophecy, and says they will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Klaus invites Freya to Lucien's apartment, due to Alexis being missing. Freya performs a successfull locator spell on Alexis, who is at the Davilla Estate, albeit Klaus has a plan to infiltrate the oldest known society of vampires called the Strix. Klaus, Lucien and Freya crash the party pretending to be drunk. Freya uses this opportunity to slip away, find Alexis and bring her to the compound, which turns out to be even more difficult than she expected. Even though she had to use the show of force, Freya menaged to subdue Alexis and take her to the compound, where she and Klaus witnessed the final display of the prophecy. In Beautiful Mistake, Freya, along with Elijah, figures out the Strix are coming after Rebekah, and they do everything they can to protect her, while Klaus takes Aurora on a tour of the city. After learning Rebekah had been neutralized by Aya, Freya lets Klaus know she is unable to track their sister down. In Out of the Easy, Klaus, Elijah and Freya, desperate in finding Rebekah, host a Thanksgiving party, inviting Lucien, Tristan and Aurora. After eating politely, things do not go as planned, leading the situation to turn into a raw fight between the hosts and guests. At the very end of the dinner, Klaus captures Tristan, thus making Aurora extremely angry and disappointed at him. Freya surprisingly asks Klaus not to simply let Aurora go, but Klaus ignores this as Aurora leaves the compound. In Heart Shaped Box, Freya defends Klaus in an argument with Marcel. Klaus doesn't apprentice her effort, claiming he can defend himself, but what he can't do is cast a spell. Freya asks if he talks to his other sister the way he talks to her. Klaus gives her no answer and Freya storms out. Later at home, after Klaus saves Freya from being buried alive by Aurora, Freya walks in to see Klaus making another toy for Hope. After a moment of silence, Klaus informs Freya that he does consider her family, always and forever. Elijah joins in and the three share a drink. Quotes |-|Season Two= Freya : "Before you dismiss me, you should know this-- if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed your child's magic, she will come for her. And she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way... unless we kill her first." :--''They All Asked For You'' ---- Freya : "I don't want to kill you! I don't want to kill him! This is the family I longed for, but because of her-- ''(She looks back at Dahlia's body with loathing) -- I'll forever be alone."'' Klaus : "Sister..." :--''Ashes to Ashes'' |-|Season Three= Freya : "Nicely done. At this rate, you'll drive the entire family away." :--''For the Next Millennium'' ---- Klaus : "Freya! It's about time you brought a gentleman home to meet the family. I'm Freya's brother. And you are? No, don't tell me. Let me guess-- Brad? Chad? Brody? Let's go with Brody. What are your intentions for my sister? Shall we discuss a dowry?" Freya : "Not three months ago, you utterly despised me, and now you're playing the protective brother." :--''You Hung the Moon'' ---- Klaus : "I just hadn't realized you were back from wherever it is you go to when you leave! Perhaps I was thrown off by the lack of strange gentleman callers perusing the contents of my refrigerator this morning!" Freya : "Your concern for my whereabouts is touching." Klaus : "I simply want to know who is here at any given moment! I hardly think that's too much to ask." Freya : "What is it now, Niklaus?" Klaus : "Really, Freya? Is that the way you greet the brother you've spent your entire life trying to find?" Freya : "Oh, I'm sorry-- are you not calling for a favor?" Klaus : "Freya, please. I am asking as your brother for your help." Freya : "Fine. Text me the address." :--''A Walk on the Wild Side'' ---- Gallery Normal_originals222_00490KlausFreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01211klaus-freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01225Klaus-freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01313klausfreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg TO302_1152Klaus-Freya.jpg TO302_1191KlausFreya.jpg TO302_1207Freya-Klaus.jpg TO302_3058KlausFreya-Elijah.jpg TO302_3067ElijahFreya-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0383Klaus-Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2896KlausFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_1903KlausFreya.jpg TO309_2255KlausElijahFreyaCami.jpg Trivia * Physically speaking, Klaus and Freya look very much alike. They both have blond hair and blue eyes, a trait they have in common only with Rebekah. The other Mikaelson brothers all have dark hair and eyes. * They both harbor negative feelings toward their mother. * Both Klaus and Freya have children, and both lost their children in some way. Freya ingested poison in a suicide attempt and subsequently killed her son, not wanting him to endure the life she had. Klaus had to give away his daughter for half a year, in order to protect her. * Both have killed Esther. Klaus in his rage after The Hybrid Curse was cast on him, and Freya killed her because she despises Esther for giving her to Dahlia. * Freya thinks Klaus has questionable taste in women. * In Save My Soul, Klaus broke Freya's neck to make sure that she is indestructible. * In Exquisite Corpse, Klaus traps Freya with The Cursed Shackles. * Both have killed their parents partly so they won't reveal a secret; ** Klaus murdered Ansel in Chasing the Devil’s Tail, to protect his secret about Hope, which Ansel knew about. ** Freya killed Esther in Exquisite Corpse, after she told her about her plans to turn the family against Klaus. * Joseph Morgan said that Freya is the "female" version of Klaus. * In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, it was shown that Klaus is fiercely jealous of their father's devotion to Freya because Mikael fought for Freya, and never fought for Klaus. * They both had a closer relationship to Mikael than Esther, however Mikael and Klaus hated each other and Mikael and Freya loved each other. * Klaus killed Mikael in front of Freya. * In Ashes to Ashes, Freya tried kill Klaus, and she looked very sad when doing so and she said to Marcel that Klaus is her family and she didn't want to kill him. * Klaus calls Freya "his sister" for the first time in Ashes to Ashes. * In Ashes to Ashes, Freya goes to live with Klaus in The Abattoir. * Klaus now trusts Freya and wants her, as well as Rebekah, to help him raise his daughter. However Rebekah leaves New Orleans to find a way to return Kol, and Freya stayed with Klaus. * Both of their children had been wanted by their aunt Dahlia. * Klaus is the only person, besides their aunt, who knows about Freya's son. * Klaus was the first person, other than herself, to kill Freya. * In Exquisite Corpse, Klaus brings her to their mother. * Klaus lets her use him as an anchor to her power to help their sister. * Klaus was the last of their siblings to accept Freya as his sister. * Klaus and Freya's relationship more or less improved over the time skip, as the two are not as hostile with each other as they were before and Klaus can speak to Freya under more casual terms. However, Freya is stuck in the middle of the tension between Klaus and Elijah, thus needing to put her foot down and keep her brothers in line, especially because of Hope. * Klaus scares the frat boy Freya brings home, showing a bit of brotherly care for her. * Freya helps Klaus to locate Alexis. * Freya goes to the Strix Gala in disguise with Klaus. * In Heart Shaped Box, Freya commented about how Klaus would never speak to Rebekah the way he does her. In the same episode, it was Klaus who came looking for her as she laid in a coffin under the ground. Klaus reassured his older sister that despite his tendencies, he will always see Freya as family. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship